Childhood friends
by Hinachiko
Summary: Len, Rin, Kaito and Miku have been good friends since childhood and now are in their last years of school. A lot is going on. Len goes through some mental problems, Kaito and Miku are in a relationship but Kaito realizes his true feelings for Len and Rin is having some serious trouble dealing with her feelings as well. How will the 4 go through all this? Kaito X Len; Len x Rin
1. Chapter 1: First meeting

I hate summer, I always did. But since that day, summer became my favourite season of the year. I remember, it was a bright and really sunny day, which means it was really hot.

At that time my mom and dad fought a lot so I decided as always to go out even tho I didn't really wanted to. I placed myself under a tree to hide from the sun. I took some papers with me, incase I got an idea for a new song even though that was a rare thing but I always take a bit paper with me just in case. Just when I finally started to calm down a bit I fell asleep. The sound of 3 idiots pulled me right back out of my nap. It was the same as always

''Look who lays other there! Girl-boy!'' ''You look so stupid with that hair! You should just go to the girls and ask them to do it.'' ''Girl head, girl head, girl head!' They were horrible at insulting others so I didn't cared but I was a bit annoyed because they were inferring my nap. When they finally finished 'insulting' me they just ran away which didn't bother me at all. So I layed back and just went to sleep again.

Some minutes past in which I just enjoyed my piece and napped. It only last for some minutes because of some annoying idiots, my nap again was interfered. Only that they didn't seem to yell at me, but instead at a little girl with a little bunny plush in her arm. They were actually really horrible to her, ''You are so ugly'' I hear one of them yelling all over the place. The others seemed to have joined him. ''Do you think these hair clips make you look better?''

''You're eyes are so big, it's annoying''

''You are always crying and running around with that stupid bunny plush in your arm, what a baby!''

''CRY BABY, CRY BABY, CRY BABY'' they repeated it for some seconds. It annoyed me that they said something to a girl who did nothing wrong. The last thing I saw from her was how she pressed her bunny onto her chest and tears falling from her face to the ground. I couldn't look at it anymore. But just as I wanted to stood up, one of the guys was walking to her, lifting his hand to her hair and I knew he was about to steal her hair clips and I was sure her bunny as well. I ran as fast as I could and barely stopped his hand, relief went through my body. ''Hey! What are you doing?!'' the one I stopped asked me panicking. ''Protecting this cry baby?'' one of the others tried to help his 'friend'. ''Wanna act like a hero? You are sucha loser''

''Wait isn't that the girl-boy?'' ''You're right! The girl-boy wants to save a crybaby! How weak!''

There they go again with their bad insulting again, but the only thing that I really cared was the girl who seemed to stop crying and being safe.

''You're the weak ones for teasing a normal girl just like that! Get away from her and leave her alone!'' I said with a mad expression. Or at least I think I had one, since they jerked back a bit. ''Geez fine loser, then let go of me!'' I started losing my grip. That idiot jerked back hesitantly and tried to stay 'cool'. ''You're such a big loser! That's why I'm gonna let you two go for this time but next time I won't be so easy on you! Let's go guys, let's not waste our time with these losers!''

They finally ran away. I immediately I turned around to check after the girl. When I turned around my heart skipped a beat. I saw a little girl almost my height, short blond hair that goes to the shoulder with 4 little hair clips holding her hair out of her face, big light blue eyes and and that little innocent look of her got my legs weak. Her little white bunny she kept to precious in her hand was completely white except the right ear and a circle around the left eye which were brown. It actually looked pretty weird if I'm being honest but it seemed to be very dear to her. She seemed to be a bit weak and really pale, it kinda suited her light pink dress with that dark blue jeans and that white jacket which was pink inside. She looked like a cute little princess, and the teary blue eyes and the running nose, didn't made her less cute.

I noticed the girl trying to say something but stopped again. I kinda panicked and just asked her some questions. ''Did they touch you?'' She shook her head. I was glad about that. ''Do they often do that?'' she hesitates but answered with a nod which bothered me a lot. I saw how sad she was and I tried to have a conversation with her to make her a bit happy…..I tried. ''That little bunny….it seems very dear to you'' She nodded immediately and gave me a proud look which made me chuckle inside. ''Does it belong to someone you like a lot? Or is it something you had since you were really small?'' When I asked her I noticed how stupid it sounded, I mean I was like 8 years old and she seemed to be same age as me. But she seemed to understand and not questioning it because with her eyes wide open she looked at my eyes and started talking. 'It's my older sister her stuffed animal, she gave it to me as a present when she moved out 3 years ago…...on that day she even made my hair like that so that's why I wear it like this every day…. I know it's weird but it's for my sister….'' I was surprised how much she talked all of a sudden, and her voice was really cute. It was higher and she had a light baby accent which wasn't a bad thing because it made it a bit cuter. I enjoyed her voice it calmed me. Normally I don't really like high voices but her's wasn't this annoying high.

''You know, your hair isn't weird. It looks really cute actually!''

''R-really?'' she asked me with excitement.

''Yes! These boys just say bad things to you because they are jealous that you are so cute and they hope to feel better and stronger after it.'' She started to look down to the ground for some seconds and then she gave me a cute little

''Thank you for saving me...'' her eyes stayed at the ground.

''No problem it was a pleasure to me.'' I looked at her with a big smile on my face and I haven't smiled in a while so it was a bit weird but it was ok for her.

''U-uhm….I'm sorry but do they call you girl-boy often?'' ''Hm? Oh yeah they try to insult me with my hair because they think only girls have long hair but they are bad at it and just try to be cool with that, so I don't care'' ''Ok…'' she looked to the side with a sad look in her eyes. Some seconds later she looked up to me with a happy shine in her eyes again.

She indeed had some bad emotion change problem.

''I uhm, I am Rin, Rin Shinome! I recently moved here and will soon go to the elementary school here! Can I ask for your name?''

I was happy because of what she said. ''I'm Len, Len Kagamine! Nice to meet you. I go to the elementary school here as well. I hope we will see each other and get to be friends.'' '

'In which class do you go?'' she asked shy. ''I'm in 3rd year now!''

''Ah m-me too!'' Our eyes meet, she started staring at me with an interested look.

''I uhm….sorry but uh it looks like we look a lot alike''

I didn't noticed that and was kinda shocked because of that.

''Oh, yeah you're right!...Uhm hey how about I walk you home, it's late already''

Rin gave me a big smile which made my heart again skip some beats

''Mh! That would be very nice of you!''

We started walking to her her house and of course she lead me because I didn't knew where she lived but well while we walked I knew one thing as I watched her walking. I knew I wanted to protect her, be there for her when she needs me and I wanted to make her smile like that again. We arrived at her home which wasn't too far away from mine. I waved her a goodbye and her little smile she gave me while waving back was beautiful. With it stuck in my head, I trembled home. I arrived in my room, hugging my pillow and thanking god for meeting her.

That was the day I started to love the summer.


	2. Chapter 2: My hero

Hmmmmm…. How long has it been? 1 year already…..I'm still thankful that he saved me on that bright and sunny summer day. Hmm I think, I should give him a present to our first anniversary. It's already been one year since we know each other… time passes too fast. I'm kinda overreacting though I guess…. I mean we may have a lot of time to be together. To be honest I wish we could forever stay together just like now… I even put small pony tails into my hair cause he once said it looks cute. I'm wearing the clothes he liked most too. And I got a very good idea for a present, even though it's kind of for my own satisfaction.

Oh, maybe he won't like it. I hope he will, and I even have to still buy them. I'm such a chaotic person...

I hope it'll be a good present…..

I just can't stand these idiots insulting him for his long hair, he has such a pretty and not even girly face. He looks even already like an older guy. Well, ok no one can beat Kaito. He will always look way older than he actually is. Well anyway. I'll better get my stuff together and run to the shop to get Len's present now. What time is it actually? WHAT?! So late already? I have to hurry up!

''Hah hah hah….'' I'm glad I made it in time….. ok now let's get that present and then go meet Len. ''Hmmmm.'' which color should I take? Blue? Naaah. Maybe yellow? Oh god no, how did I even got that idea…. hmm how about black? Yes, black should be good! Ok just gotta have to buy it. I hope they have a little box where I can put it in.

Man am I glad they really had a little box! And it looks so cute too. Ok, we were to meet at park at…. 2 pm, and it's….. 1:45 PM?! SHOOT, I have to hurry up! I hope he's coming a bit late. I'll take a short cut! Oh god, please let me make it in time!

Ow my….. my chest hurts…. why am I such a clumsy person…..Len is still not here, what time is it? Oh! It's only 1:55 pm. Well Len should arrive soon to- ''KYAAA!'' ''Hi Rin! Did I scared you?'' ''YES YOU DID IDIOT! Stop that!'' ''Sorry sorry.''

Now that we are here together again after exact one year it feel melancholic. ''It's been one year now hm?….'' ''Mh! And I'm still thankful for what you have done for me then.''

''It was nothing special.'' ''It was! You really helped me there.'' ''Really? Well I'm glad then.'' ….

….

….

…..

Uwah, what's with this silence?

…..

I should give him his present….

'''Len I-''

''HEY GIRL HEAD!''

''Eh?''

Oh nooooo please don't tell me these idiots are….why now?

''Hey, you two on a date? Well you would be the perfect couple, or should I say loser couple. Haha!''

Bad at insulting as always…. that's embarrassing to be honest. How can he say that so loud and feel cool. Anyway can't they just go away already!?

''Well, we won't interrupt you two then. Bye! Have fun flirting''

There they go. And please stay away from us!. They really are annoying.

''These guys are so annoying, and embarrassing geez.''

''Yeah, they really are.''

Now is my chance! 'LEN, I uhm, I uh I have a, uhm I-' 'Rin before you continue' aah no….dammit 'I got a present for you… for our first anniversary.'

wait what? he… too. 'Uhm here it is! It's not the best I know but maybe you like it.'

Uwaah the box looks so small and cute! Man I'm near crying, dammit don't do that now!

Let's see what's inside. Hmmm… what…? It's a little keychain….of my plush bunny?! 'W-what, why?' 'Well you can't have him around you anymore cause you're too embarrassed so I just got you a little keychain so you uhm always have him with you in some way….sorry I know it's stupid…' is...he...blushing? Oh my… I can't I just have to give him a hug! 'UWAH, Rin… what?' ''Thank you Len! Thank you so much. You don't know how happy I am!'

'I- I'm glad you like it but you don't have to throw yourself onto me!' 'Sorry' 'It's ok just get up already.' 'Ok Len, there will be no talking out anymore tho.' 'What do you mean?' Be ready!

'Here! I got you a present as well and well I hope you like it!' 'What? Eh, th-thank you so much Rin you didn't had to tho.' 'You got me one as well sooo.' 'Ok, ok I got it. I will open it now!'

I'm so excited...will he like it? '...What? a…..' Oh now he doesn't seem to like it….. 'A hair band? Why?' 'I uhm…. because everyone is insulting you that you have long hair and stuff so I thought maybe…' I'm such an idiot why should he like it? I'm so- eh? 'Thank you very much thank.' u-uwah… is Len really...hugging me? 'Thank you very much I will hold it dear from now on. It will be my most precious treasure.' 'Y-you shouldn't call it that!' 'Well i will tho. I will wear it everyday. Hey I will try it out now and you tell me how I look, ok?' 'O-Ok!' 'Turn around please.' 'Oh, ok' He seems to like it…. I'm glad. Damn my face is burning. Did he had to hug me like that?! Well ok, I hugged him even in a weird way so...anyway I have to concentrate, concentrate! 'Rin, you can turn around now.' I'm so excited how he will loo- 'L-LEN, You-'

'Is it that weird?' 'No! You look amazing!' 'Really? I'm glad you like it.' 'Ah, you have to like it tho!' 'Well it's from you so of course I will like it.' Argh, stop smiling like that….my heart skipped a beat, uuurgh. 'I'm so glad you like it tho-' Eh, is that… ' Heeeey Leeen, Riiiin.' 'Eh? Do you hear that? wasn't that…?' Kaito…. 'Hey how are you two? doing good?' 'Hey Kaito, yes we're doing good, and look what I just got from Rin!' 'Wow, a hair band! I think I know why, well it really does suit you, you look really good with that little ponytail.' 'Eh, really? Thank you very much then!' _Why did he showed up… I mean I have nothing against Kaito it's just….Len is always so gone when he's there. Only talking with him well ok they know each other for a lot time now….. wait are they….damit they are in a conversation again._

Kaito Shion, he's the same age as Len and I, just that Kaito always looks way older than us, and no one will win against him ever I guess. Len and Kaito are best friends since kindergarten. They are like brothers, I'm a bit jealous, Len seems so happy around him and they can easily talk. I'm alway nervous when he shows up, he always kinda takes him away from me. 'So, it's been a year now right?' 'A-ah yes!' 'You two already grew so close, it's a bit creepy. But well what will you do. Anyway look who comes too!' 'AAAH MIKU!' 'RIIIIN'

'Miku, we haven't seen each other lately!' 'Yes we really didn't! I'm glad I got to see you today. But I have to go again soon, just wanted to get Kaito and then go straight somewhere' 'Eh? Really?' 'Wow, first date already?' 'Shut up Len!' 'Haha Miku don't be so mean to him.' 'Kaito, you too.' 'Ok, sorry didn't mean to make you angry.'

Miku Hatsune, she's my best friend. When I came into the new school, Len was the only one I knew and through him I meet Kaito and Miku. Me and Miku became best friends real quick! She's like my sister! So… like Len and Kaito just in female and we don't know each other for long. But we know a lot already. She's a great person. Same age and she looks a bit older for our age but not too much, she's more acting older and I really admirer her for that! She's really beautiful, talented and a really good hearted person. I wish I were like her.

'Oh, right you two have your first anniversary today right? Congrats! I'm sorry this idiot other there interfered.' 'Ah, it's ok.' 'Well we have to go then, bye have fun! Kaito let's go!' 'Yes yes, well bye then Len and don't forget to….' 'Yes yes I know bye. Good luck with Miku.' 'Sure, thanks.' 'Bye you too!'

'Hmmm… it was nice that we saw them today.' 'Yeah, it really was' 'So, wanna grab a coffee and walk a bit?' 'S-sure why not!'

Uwaaaah, the sky is orange already….which means… 'Well, it's already pretty late want me to get you home?' 'Ah!' 'Hm?' 'Ah, nothing...sry. Yeah sure why not' 'Let's go then'  
T-this feels like...then when he walked me home as well…. really melancholic. I like it. I hope this walk would never end!

'Rin' 'Yes?' 'Can I ask you something?' 'Yeah, sure!.' '...do you think-' what's wrong with him he seems so serious. 'between Kaito and Miku…. do you think there is something?' 'Eh?'

Why is he asking me? I mean….yeah I would say there is something but why would he….wait it can't be right? No…. He….in Miku? No… 'I guess there could be something, but I can't really say, sorry.' 'It's ok.' 'Why are you asking? Would you be jealous?' 'I don't know, I guess, I mean if you look at hi-' Eh? 'Ah, nevermind. I don't know it myself' 'O-oh ok.' Did he wanted to say him? Naah just heard wrong. I should enjoy the rest of the walk with him alone… yeah the time while we are together, I should enjoy it with all I have!

We're already there…. 'So, well goodbye then I guess' 'Y-yeah, bye, be careful on your way home!' 'Yes, of course I will don't worry.' 'Ok….and Len! Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun and the present is really kind of you!' 'Same goes to you thank you' 'Bye' 'Bye!'

That evening, Lens goodbye smile was softer than usual. And the only thing I knew in that moment was, I wish I could see this smile more often.

….

Kaito really is lucky!

* * *

Hello everybody! You can call me Mina and I'm thankful for everybody who read my first chapter! :3

This is tbh my first fanfic and I have written more already which will come soon too!

This chapter was very different actually but I rewrote it due to someone telling me it's interesting and it was bad so I was like feeling respinsible to make it better.

I really hope you like it!

The first two chapters are more old storys from the past. The next will be the actual story so please keep up with me! Thank you very much for reading this and have a nice day. ^^ 3


	3. Chapter 3: 2 Idiots in class

Something hit my head and I opened my eyes in shock. I lifted my head slowly and looked around. I noticed I was in class and my teacher was talking about some math stuff. I must have fallen asleep and the small sudden touch on my head woke me up. As I looked to the ground I saw a little crumpled up piece of paper. That was definitely what woke me up. I already knew who threw it, Len of course. He's my best friend since forever. He always throws something at me when I fall asleep in class. With a still sleepy head, I turned my head to him and he gave me this ''Listen to the teacher, idiot!'' look. He can be such a nerd sometimes. But well, I guess it helped me a lot through school time. Without him I would have missed a lot more of class and my grades wouldn't be nearly as good as they are now, so I'm thankful. I tried listening to the teacher, but the boredom killed me and I decided to look out of the window. It was a nice spring day. The cherry trees at our school were fully blooming. It looked beautiful.

I felt myself snoozing off again so I tried to keep myself up with some random thoughts.

'' _What does Miku do right now? ….most probably sitting in class idiot…!_

 _Well I bet it's easy going for her and she doesn't even have to listen but still will though._

 _I hope she will soon start to cool off a bit and just relax for a while._

… _.._

 _Did Len already told Rin about his feelings? I don't think so, he's too shy…. and worried._

 _Maybe it's better…actually, not really. He can be a dork sometimes. A huge one. A total nerd as well. I remember the time when he was into books, fantasy stuff. He always lives in his own world. Well, maybe that's not a too bad thing. He realizes real life more than me. He started studying a lot last year. Well ok we're already in first year of High school, near the end of the year. Won't be long till exams start. Ok, maybe I'm overreacting. We have plenty of time but well when I'm with Len, time passes so fast._

…

 _Wait, why am I thinking so much about Len? Wow, I really spent too much time with him.''_

''Kaito!'' I heard someone whispering my name in a quiet tone. ''Hey, Kaito!'' I turned to the right to look who is calling for me even though I already knew who it was. ''What is it Len?'' I asked him in the faintest voice I could do, so that my teacher couldn't hear and caught us. ''Can you stay focused?'' he asked me still staring at the teacher who was writing stuff at the board.

'' You know I can never stay focused, but I'm guessing you can't too?'' Len looked to the teacher with an annoyed look ''Yeah…. I don't know why but I just can't listen.'' he replied irritated.

''Rare thing to happen. But well now we can talk a bit. Like we could finally talk about your butt getting bigger lately.''

I tried to tease him, and it worked. He gave me an annoyed look with a red face and slight stiff shoulders.

''S-shut up, my butt is not big! W-were are you even looking, pervert!'' he hissed out. I gave him a huge grin which pissed him off even more. I love to tease him especially when he reacts like that. ''Really? Well, the better question is how someone can't look at it I mean it's huuuge, you just can't overlook it.'' I uttered out without thinking. ''YO-'' Len started to yell out but stopped fast and luckily the teacher didn't heard him. His face was beet red, and I know it's weird but it's somehow really cute so I decided to tease him a bit more. ''Shhhh, not so loud, what if people look at you and see your big butt showing?.'' I said a little bit louder but still save. ''Kaito, shut up my butt is not big! And I'm not such a light head like you, airhead.'' ''Better and airhead than an smart ass.''

''Who's the smart ass here?'' Len said slowly getting angrier. ''The one with the big butt.'' I uttered out with regret.

''IT'S NOT BI-'' Len stood up, starting to yell.

'' _Oops, guess I went too far there. Well, now we'll see if we're gonna get kicked out now.''_ I thought to myself, grinning inside a little.

''Len, is everything alright? Do you need anything? Did you not understand something just now?'' The teacher said cold but gave him a mad look, she was pissed. Our teacher can be creepy, but she's funny because of her way to handle intruders of her class. ''I- uhm no! I'm alright… I'm sorry…..''

Len's whole face was beet red again, it was so funny. '' Well, Len, do you wanna take a break, outside the classroom?'' Everyone got what she meant. The whole class gave a little laugh and immediately got a death stare of the teacher. ''I'm sorry…'' Len stood up with a pained look, and just when he wanted to go out-

''I'm sorry but-''

''Yes, Kaito what is it?'' I stood up with a faint smile. '' It was kinda my fault he was so loud. Sorry.''

The teacher looked at me for some seconds. ''I know. I knew you two were talking all along. I'm proud that you were honest and normally, I would take that as an adult behaviour and forgive you but I can't need you two talking so, how about a break, for both of you?''

Well I wouldn't have listened anyway and I would have more fun with Len outside then in the classroom. ''Oh, uhm ok. Well, I'm sorry for intruding your lesson.'' I said while standing up and walking outside the classroom.

Len and I were send out. And there we stood together, in the hallway. It was kinda creepy, because it was super quiet, and it made me feel uncomfortable so I decided to start a conversation again since I was sure the teacher wouldn't hear us except Len gets loud again. So note to myself, do not get Len angry. Which means not too much teasing.

''So, Len, should we go back to your butt?.'' Len just gave me a death stare. '' Ok, nevermind. Anyway, are you gonna study this afternoon?'' I asked him. ''Hmm? Oh, no I won't, why?'' Len answered, looking up to me with his big blue eyes.

Len gave me a really puzzled look, which made me a bit mad to be honest. But ok I only asked random so I don't know myself why as well.

''Uhm, I don't know, just, maybe you wanna hang out today after school?'' I stuttered out. I was kinda nervous to ask all of a sudden.

''Oh, sure. Do you want to take the girls along or just the two of us?''

Actually, I want only Len and me to hang out a bit, but I felt weird that I thought that.

''Well, if you need Rin that badly you can take her with us.'' I said to break the weird atmosphere in my head. '' No! I only asked if they will come along. I mean you and Miku are really close so I thought you maybe want her to….''

Len got silent all of a sudden and when I looked at him his face was slightly red on the right cheek.

But why would he blush with that sentence? I mean, normally I would guess it's because of Rin but now it seemed more like it was something with Miku. Something seems wrong with him, he looks like he's about to cry. ''Hey, Le-'' ''K-Kaito! I uhm….uhm….'' His expression looked very worried . ''I'm sorry, I bet this is a little sudden bu-'' Len wanted to say something but was interrupted by the school bell which suddenly rang. It was lunchtime now.

Just when I wanted to ask Len what he wanted to say he already gave me a shy. ''Sorry, nevermind. Let's go eat!'' I was only able to answer with a quick, ''Oh….sure!''

'' _I'm wondering what he wanted to say just now, it seemed like it was something_

 _bothering him. So I guess I'll have to get it out of him later while eating._


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch break

Lunch time began and all the students started spreading around the building. It's really crowded when lunch time starts. Many students try to get to the cafeteria as fast as possible, because of the sweets. Everyone wants them, so people have to get them real quick so they aren't gone when they arrive. Sometimes, it's so overfilled, you could lose someone in the crowd. That's why I always hold Len's hand, to not lose him.

So practically we got our food and I just grabbed his hand, squeezed the two of us through the crowd of students as good as I could and kinda enjoyed it when Len tripped half hearted. After around 13 minutes we finally made it to the roof, sat down and started eating while enjoying the lukewarm spring wind that blew.

From the roof we had a beautiful sight to the cherry trees and the school entry, which was a nice place too, so the combination was amazing.

We both just ate and looked at the beautiful scenario. Len had his usual cliche Bento with him and I just did myself 2 sandwiches and took some sweets with me.

I'm so lazy. But, I can live with it. I mean, it does taste pretty ok. I don't need more, I guess.

As I looked at Len spacing out again, I asked myself what he wanted to tell me earlier.

But I knew, I shouldn't ask him since he wouldn't have answered properly anyway.

''Nice view, isn't it?'' I tried to break the silence that had build up. It took some time for him to respond, which wasn't unusual when he had spaced out. ''Yeah, it is. Spring is a beautiful season in general, I guess.'' he said staring straight forward without showing any sign of interrupting his action. Seems like he's more in another world than usual. I kinda started to worry now. I decided to give him a little poke on his shoulder and ask him. ''Hey, what's wrong? You seem so gone. Something bothering you?''

Len turned around to me surprised. ''Eh? Ah! No nothing the- the view is just nice and calming.'' he stuttered out, starting to look nervous. ''Hmmm….? Well, ok then. You know I'm gonna get it out of you anytime soon. But for now, I'll leave you alone. Anyway, how's that Bento?'' I asked to change the topic.

''Pretty good, wanna have a bite?'' Len asked reaching the box into my direction.

I got a big smirk on my face. ''Sure, if you feed me.'' I begged him in someway.

Len started to blush again.

''Why are you just so….. Ugh. Fine, come here.'' Len said very annoyed.

I tried to not care about his attitude and leaned over to him, as he already held ready, a bit of his rice for me with his chop sticks. I felt a little heart skip as I took the little bite. It was a bit weird but well maybe it was because of the food. I mean, it really was good.

''And…. what do you think?'' Len asked me shiely. I figured he did it then.

''It's amazing! Whoever cooked it must be great at cooking.'' I said trying to look very amazed, which I actually was so it wasn't too hard. I knew my guess was right as he started blushing heavily. ''R-really? That's great then.'' he replied very quiet.

I just needed to tease him when he did such a face. ''Well I guess you're ready to be Rin's bride then?'' I said smiling all over my face. ''W-what? As if I want to be Rin's bridal!'' he started to yell out.

''Well, if you don't want to be her's, how about mine? I could indeed need someone to cook my food!'' I responded teasingly. His expression was really flustered and he was at the end of words. '' I- no! Why would I want to be your bride out of all people? Why would I want to be a bride anyway I mean I'm not a women!'' Len tried to argue. I let out a little chuckle and tried to calm him with a little pet on his head. ''It's ok, I was just teasing you. Calm down. Oh yeah, I know this maybe is a bad time to ask but, what did you wanted to tell me earlier?'' I asked very concerned now. ''Ah- uhm….you... you, forget that, it was something really stupid….'' he hissed out quiet. He was either ashamed or unsure. I wasn't sure at that point.

''Come on, I'm curious! I mean you wanted to tell me, so it has to bother you.'' I said slowly and smiled at Len gently, to show him that he can trust me. Len seemed to get it, and finally seemed tell me. ''I…..uhm…. wanted to like …..you know…. what you said earlier, if I really….. I just…. I wanted to, uhm ask you if my butt really is….big…..?'' he whispered out in a very weird tone.

''Pfff…..hahahahaha'' I just started to laugh. But it was a bad thing to do. Gladly, I saved it again. ''Len I was only teasing you don't worry! Your butt is completely normal haha.'' I told him. I was pretty aware of, that he didn't wanted to ask that but it was too hilarious that I just couldn't go after it anymore.

''Oh, I uh see. Sorry, I didn't meant to be….weird.''

His bright red face just got me. I just couldn't held back. I just had to hug him. I threw myself onto him and rubbed my cheek against his. ''UWAH, K-KAITO WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!'' '' You're just too cute! How can you do that? I mean how can a boy be so cute!''

He got a bit shocked and embarrassed at the same time. ''Stop calling me cute! And could you PLEASE stop rubbing our cheeks together and pushing yourself onto me?!'' he command me aggressive.

''Nope!'' I replied bold.

''KAITO!'' Len yelled in struggle to get free.

I continued to hug him for some seconds, till all of a sudden the door to the roof opened, Rin and Miku looked at us astonished. Rin started to get red all over the face. And, if I see right, she even has an pretty jealous look. Miku just showed her poker face when she realized the situation. I'm already existed what she will come up with now.

''Well, excuse us. We didn't knew were busy up here. Sorry for interrupting.'' she uttered out as her smile grew.

''Oh, well you can stay if you want,'' I let go of Len and waved them next to us. ''we were done now anyway.''  
I tried to act cool, but well. I kinda figured why they would have come up stairs to the roof. Miku already gave me a signal.

''I didn't thought you would want to do it here but well guess I have no other chance.'' I sighed out while standing up. Miku pushed Rin right aside Len, both went a bit red and nervous at the same time, but mostly concentrated at us. Miku began to talk because I didn't knew how to begin.

''You know, we have some news for you guys.''

Miku and I started holding hands and smile gently at each other. Now was my turn.

''You know….. Miku and I, we recently started to go out.''

* * *

Hello everybody!

Thank you, if you read my chapter till here! I appreciate it!

This again is ym first fanfiction and I already wrote it so this is just an overworked thing and all ^^'

I do hope anyone who reads it likes it so far.

I know it's not very interesting I'd still like people to enjoy it. 3

Have a nice day everyone 3


	5. Chapter 5: Worries over worries

''You know….. Miku and I, we recently started to go out.''

After these words were spoken, it became quiet. It was unbearable, and their eyes were big and filled with shock, staring at me and Miku. Everyone remained quiet and all I wished for in that moment was for anyone to say something.

I was relieved as Len finally seemed to speak up before I had to do it. Even though I was pretty sure what he was going to say.  
''Well, finally. Took you two long enough.'' he said but looked to the side. Maybe it was my imagination but it almost seemed like he was pouting.

''W-wait, I don't get it?! Since when and how? I mean, why all of a sudden?'' Rin asked confused, moving her arms franticly around. Her questions were somewhat hard to answer but we tried to make it short to save unneeded explanation.

''Well, last year we just meet like always, talked a bit and it just turned out like this.'' Miku explained. It was rather unincisive but weirdly enough for Rin.

''Hold on. Last year? Why didn't you told us earlier? And didn't you just said recently?''

Len interrupted us all of a sudden. He surprised me a little. Not because of his question, I figured he would ask. His expression was what surprised me.

He looked rather hurt and worried than angry what I actually expected.

''Well, we both don't really know. That's why Miku was all pushy to tell you two now. And time kinda went by really fast it doesn't felt like a year.'' I uttered out, hoping it would be enough.

''Uhu…'' I could see in Len's eyes, he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

''Well anyway, that's the thing. We won't bother you any further then!'' Miku hissed out with a wide grin. It hurt a bit because it felt like I was cheating on her with Len and it wouldn't bother her at all. But well it didn't bother me too much. I wasn't sure why. Maybe because it was Len or I was sure Miku was just joking.

Miku grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her away. The last thing we heard was a shy but loud ''B-bye! Have fun you two!'' from Rin.

After the door to the roof were closed, I sat back down next to Len again and it became a bit quiet.

''S-so the two of you finally got together... huh?.'' Len said while looking to the ground, seeming to space out.

''Was it really that obvious?'' I asked a little annoyed.

Len's only reply was looking over his shoulder to me, his eyes had this 'seriously?' in it. It was kind of adorable and I couldn't hold back but tease him.

''Ouch, my little future bride thinks I like someone else. Now I'm sad.'' A little fake pout appeared on my face.

''Come on, as if I were your future bride. We're both dudes. So, stop it already, idiot!'' Len hissed.

''Wow, bad mood today or what?'' I asked him starting to worry a little.

My heart made a huge skip when Len only looked down depressed and his late ''No, not really.'' didn't made it fade.

After a few seconds, Len finally looked up and stared straight forward into the distance.

''Kaito, you should stop flirting with me, even if it's just as a tease. I mean you're in a relationship now! Even if it's just Miku who is pretty chilled and knows us good. It can't be good! And what if she starts to get jealous? I mean...what if she really believes I-''

''Geez Len, it's ok I got it. No more tease flirting. Maybe just a little bit though.''

''Wha-''

''ANYWAY''

For some reason I didn't wanted him to disagree and interrupted him before he could protest.

''So, after school we wanted to hang out, remember?'' I asked, trying to change the topic.

''Oh, yeah''

''What do you wanna do?''

''Uhm….. I don't really care to be honest but how about going to your place?''

''Ok, right after school or a bit later?''

''Right after school!'' I was a bit shocked of his quick answer. Normally he would want to go home and check after his mother.

''Well, ok. I go with your decision.'' I replied with a smile.

We just ate our food till we were done and surprisingly made it back to our classroom in time.

We sat through the rest of the school. I pretty much couldn't concentrate again. But this time not because I didn't cared, because of Len who didn't even tried to concentrate anymore. He looked at the teacher but I could easily see how he looked through him.

* * *

School was finally over. Len and I prepared ourselve to go home. The fat that I couldn't get my eyes off of him confused me. I didn't knew what it was, but something just captivated me. My staring continued all way to my home. My thoughts were all over the place but I tried to concentrate on his weird behaviour.

'' _Did he had a fight with Kara? No, definitely not! Len could never get mad at his all beloved mother. Should I ask him? No, I should watch him some more and wait. I shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast just because he acts a bit different than usual...''_

''Kaito.'' Len stopped all of a sudden. I jumped a little at his sudden move.

''Hm? What's wrong Len?'' I asked as a response.

''I just wanted to ask you, are you sure you and Miku don't know for sure why you didn't told us earlier?'' he asked, staring into the distance.

''Eh? Of course. I wouldn't lie about a thing like that. Neither would Miku.'' I said and tried to stay calm.

''Oh, ok. I just wanted to be sure. Sorry.'' his reply seemed distance and my worry grew. Something was definitely off. But…. not only with Len, with me as well.

As weird as it might seem, I don't know why but while the two of us walked, I couldn't do else than continue to stare at Len. He even noticed after some time and started blushing, tried to start asking why but was too shy in the end.

To be honest, I was glad about it. Even if he had asked, I couldn't explain it to myself why.

'' _I have a girlfriend and he's a guy, my best friend!''_

These thoughts repeated in my head and still, I just couldn't stop. Couldn't do anything else than thinking that this guy, this guy who has been my best friend since forever, is so cute and wondered why he can captivated my eyes, make my heart skip beats, make me feel comfortable without doing anything and make me think of him more than the woman I fell in love with can do.

It was a mystery to me.

It was a mystery to me, why I didn't wanted this walk to my house ever end. Why I wanted to hold this hand, who is owned by a guy, who was like a little brother to me till now.  
I can't explain it to myself.

And still I knew, this was what I wanted.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Finally did this...**

 **So now things are going to go a step further and the next chapter will be filled with fluff! *w***

 **So I hope that some of you who might read this will look forward to it! owo**

 **Again, thank you to everone who reads my fanfiction and I hope that it's enjoyable so far! ^^**

 **I'd be really glad over some reviwess TwT 333**

 **Have a great day everyone! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: At Kaito's place

We finally arrived at my place. Calming down from the long school day and all the worries had made me tired. Len didn't seemed to energetic either.

Immediately we took our shoes off as we entered the entrance floor and walked into my living room, which was connected to my kitchen, and sat down on the dark blue couch. The kitchen was too big for a guy like me who cooked so rarely. The fact that the living room was big as well and the hollow atmosphere gave it a lonely feeling just like the rest of the house. That's why I'm rather outside then at home. I only like it when Len comes over. He always spreads such a vivid atmosphere and it's nice to have someone else in my home.

I live alone since my parents work outside the country but we call each other over skype every now and then, so we don't lose contact. When we get the chance to, I talk for hours about what had happened recently or just about random things. My parents ask me a lot of questions too and at rare times, they even help me with school work when I didn't understood something. So even though they are indeed far away, I can't say I don't have a strong bond to my parents. Sometimes it's even stronger than others because I know how it feels to be apart for so long. The weeks where they visit are mostly when I have vacation. We spent the whole time together and they show me things they recorded for me or we sing nice songs together. They have a lot of interesting stories to tell too.

I wish I could go with them and see the world but I need to go to school and my parents didn't wanted me to give up on my friends and constantly move, so they left me here and a neighbour looked after me a lot till I was able to care for myself. I don't have to be worried about money because my parents earn a lot.

I'm glad they are doing what they like and we don't have to worry about money either, but sometimes I do indeed miss them and the house is so big for one person alone, it's such an empty place. That's why I normally prefer to be outside than at home. It feels too lonely. Only Len can bring life into it.

After a while of looking around the big room, my stomach growled silently which told me how hungry I actually had gotten. Since I was too tired and to incapable to cook, I decided to just order something. But Len had to decide with me, so I needed to ask him first.

I looked over to Len, who kinda started to snooze off. I poked his leg gently with mine to get his attention.

''Hey, hungry?'' I asked while weakly smiling over too him.

''I'm starving.'' he returned, his voice husky from weariness.

''Should I order Pizza or something?''  
''No…. I don't really feel like eating something ordered,'' Len leaned back and stared into the kitchen with a dozing look for a few minutes. After his eyes widened a little, he turned around to me halfway, his eyes still directed to the kitchen. ''Want me to cook for us?''

I was surprised by his sudden offer but I remembered what he let me try earlier in the lunch break. It was amazing and it was just lunch. So I got curious and accepted.

''Go ahead. My kitchen is all yours. I don't have too much to use since I don't cook very often.'' I replied while stretching myself out over the couch and looking after Len who made his way into the kitchen.

He first glanced around a little to get familiar.

'' _I bet you're thinking nothing much changed in all these years, huh?''_ I thought to myself smiling, watching Len closely as he roamed around with his big light blue eyes.

Len finally noticed nothing had changed and I expected to get lectured by Len how lazy I was or something. But Len's actual reaction gave my heartbeat a weird skip.

Len started to smile. His rather rare warm one.

''Nothing has changed since the last time I was really active in here. I'm glad.'' Len said melancholic and walked up to the fridge.

I just couldn't help myself but stare closely at my smaller friends actions. Admiring the way his eyes searched around the fridge, thinking of an idea what to do with it.  
Then it happened again. Len smiled, giving my heartbeat a repeated questionable skip. But this time it was a wide open and excited smile. My favorite. Since we were kids, I loved it when Len smiled like that.

The way he smiles open from excitement, his eyes widening and shining, his hair gets a fluff look and a small blush appears on his cheeks. A smiling face filled with excitement, happiness and proudness. It was adorable. The fact that it showed me that he got an good idea made it even cuter.

I started to hid my face halfway into a pillow I was laying on, just the right way so I could still look at Len. I didn't knew why, but I felt like I had a weird expression on my face and felt somewhat embarrassed so I didn't wanted Len to see it.

'' _Len really is a weird guy. How can a guy be so adorable?''_ I asked myself while watching Len how he arranged some vegetables and other things for cooking.

Len finally started to cook and it looked so professional. As much as I felt myself slowly snoozing off, I couldn't fall asleep. The smell that had build up after a while was so good, I just stood up with my sleepy head and stumbled over to Len. Slowly I leaned over his right shoulder, holding myself on the other and gazing at the food.

''This smells really good.'' I muttered with a sleepy voice, slowly leaning more onto him.

I noticed Len's nervousness from my action and realized how close I got. It made me a little nervous as well.

Immediately I jerked back and said,

''Sorry. I felt a little dizzy from getting sleepy and didn't noticed what I was doing…'' and leaned back to the other side of the kitchen.

''It's alright,'' Len giggled. ''Just go back into the living room and sit down or set the table. I'm almost done!'' Len said still concentrating on his cooking.

Automatically I returned a faint smile and looked through the kitchen. I felt a little embarrassed by Len's humiliating chuckle as he noticed I don't really know my own kitchen. After I finally found the dishes, I started setting the table. Obviously I was done fast and sat down to wait. I still wasn't able to get my eyes off Len's little smile. What surprised me was that I only just then noticed that he was humming. It was adorable and very well fitting with his faint smile combined with his eyes staring gently at his actions.  
In that moment I was sure, Len was enjoying himself.

'' _... am I imagining things or does he looked less strained….?''_ I thought to myself as I started to have a closer inspection of his behaviour.

''Food's ready!'' I was pulled back out of my thoughts by Len all of a sudden.

Len brought over a big bowl, filled with grilled vegetables and meat, rice and some kind of sauce. I looked over to Len who sat down and made some food on his plate. He noticed that I looked over to him unsure and he started smiling and chewed down what he had already started to eat.

''Don't worry. You can eat it.'' He laughed off. Guilt filled my heart and I looked at the food for a little longer before putting some of it onto my plate. As soon as I was about to take my first bite, I saw Len's shy glances over to me. I smiled inside a little and took my bite. That bite was heaven. My body worked on it's own and I let out a small moan from the beautiful taste.  
''Amazing!'' I practically yelled and took another big bite. Len started to blush all over his face.

''R-really?'' he asked shy and looked to the ground with his red face.  
''Totaly! This must be the most tastiest cooking I have ever eaten!'' I continued to chew Len's food as fast as I could with every bite and just went on with complimenting Len.  
''Jesus Len. I could marry you already for your cooking. How did you learn to be this good?''

''I-I just happened to cook a lot lately. That's all.'' he hissed out and took small bites, his eyes directed to the side.

I noticed how my eyes would not leave Len's cute blushing face and his, shining from happiness, big blue eyes, staring to the side from embarrassment and happiness. He was too adorable. From my staring at Len, I didn't realized how fast I was eating and Len looked over to me and told me after a short chuckle, ''Kaito, eat slower.'' and closed his eyes, smiling.  
My eating pase went down as Len told me and we both just enjoyed the sudden but sweet silence.

After a while, I finally finished eating, though Len had finished minutes ago already.  
''S-sorry. I ate for so long…'' I said, feeling a little guilty for making him wait.

''It's fine. See it from the bright side, you complimented my cooking a lot and you even ate up.'' Len giggled my excuse off and stood up.

''Well then. I will go and clean the dishes no-'' before Len could take the dishes, I stood up snapped them away from him.

''No! Let me do that. I gotta do at least something! Just go to my room and make yourself comfortable. It won't take too long.'' I smiled at Len and petted his head.  
I noticed my action and waited for Len to get angry, nervous or weirded out. But instead he just smiled at me and after a short, ''Alright. Be careful.'' he walked of with a little chuckle.

I looked after him and waited till he left the room. I couldn't help but smile all over my face.

Cleaning the dishes took me only 10 minutes and filled with joy and food, I went to my friend waiting in my room. I entered my with blue colors filled room and saw Len, staring at my guitar and some papers that were spread on my table. Len noticed me and he jumped a little in surprise seeing me. I was leaning into the doorframe with crossed arms.

''Did you dare to go through my stuff?'' I asked jokingly and smiled. Len became a little nervous and seemed to feel a little guilty but that seemed to disappear fast as he looked back onto the papers with a very curious look.

''Kaito… these are song texts…. did you wrote these?'' Len asked me with a constant stare.

''Sure. Who else? I know they aren't the best but I didn't wanted to share them with someone else anyways.'' I made my way over to Len and sat down behind him on the bed.

''Ah! I didn't read them. I just saw them and got curious what it was. But the way I know you and your talent for music, they should be good!''

''You sure about that?''

''Of course!'' Len shouted in excitement. Then all of a sudden Len looked to the side and started whispering ''I wish I could hear one of them one day.'' And of course, the way I knew myself, I couldn't resist his wish.

''...Wanna hear a sample?'' I asked Len and took my guitar and some of the papers, looking through the many songs.

''Huh? Are you sure you'd sing one for me? I mean, you said you didn't wanted to share them…''

''It's fine. If it's Len, I can share everything'' I said and smiled, going through the papers. Len's little smile while he sat next to me and his excited blush filled me with determination.

I quickly found a song I personally really liked: Crescent moon.

''Alright Len, I got a song. It will be the first time singing in front of someone else so please try to not laugh at me.'' My words sounded like a joke but actually I was pretty serious.

Len only gave me a quick nod as an answer. With light shaking hands and a fasting heatbeat, I started the song.

…

After I sang my song till the half of the first refrain, I took a deep breath and waited for Len's reaction. Slowly my head moved over to Len and my eyes meet with big blue eyes, staring at me. My heartbeat, which was already pretty quick, fastened even more now. It was almost unbearable.

''...and?'' I hissed out since I didn't seemed to get an answer.

Len continued his staring till he suddenly jumped up and opened his mouth.

''Ah! I-I…. K-Kaito! That was…. amazing! It sounded so beautiful and it rhymed so nicely. The text sounded like a little story, it was so cool! And your voice is so nice and calming. It fits nicely into it.'' Len started to compliment me without hesitation. Him talking so positive about my voice made me shiver for some reason.

''See? I told you that you have a special talent for music! You should continue doing this!'' Len sat back next to me. My pure jittery feelings were obvious to which Len only smiled gently and told me words with a voice that I have heard for the first time.

''Kaito,'' he started with a giggle. His voice filling my ears. ''I really love your voice.'' It almost was like a loud whisper. His gentle smile glancing all over his face. Light blue eyes, taking a squinted form with a warm shimmer, looking at me cheerfully.

My mind was a mess all of a sudden. My emotions were mixed. I was happy, embarrassed, nervous and then this fuzziness spread all over me. I felt my face burning up and I hid it in my arm while looking away from Len.

Len noticed my action and got worried.  
''K-Kaito? Are you alrig-?!'' Len tried to ask but I panicked and threw myself onto him and digged my face into his shoulder so he was not able to see it.

It didn't took me long to notice how stupid my action was but my thoughts, feelings and my heartbeat were all over the place. Len moved his head into my heads direction and I felt his confused look on me. His small breaths that touched my ear made me almost go crazy.

At this point I was just confused over myself.

'' _Seriously now… what the hell is the matter with me today?! I gotta apologize to him after I calmed down…''_ I thought to myself but a quiet chuckle and the light smile I felt from my friend sending electric vibes through my whole body pulled me back to reality. Slowly, I felt Len caressing my head and giving me small pets on my arm.

''You're blushing, aren't you?''

''...m not….'' I muttered into my pillow. I felt my body relaxing in Len's sweet embrace. All of a sudden, Len started to laugh and my heart beated faster.

'' _I haven't heard him laugh like that in a long time...''_ I thought while waiting listening to Len's happy laughs and feeling his body under me move up and down..

''Wow. How long has it been since you have really blushed? I think I saw you blush only one time. And now here we are. Together in your room, you ontop of me, blushing to your ears. I never thought you could be so cute!'' Len breathed out with small giggles in his voice. His words gave me new emotions. Emotions I haven't felt in years.

Then both of us became quiet. After I felt my face cool down a little, I leaned up and looked into Len's eyes. I didn't knew why but something about them fascinated me.

Len stared back at me, understandably confused. My hands moved on their own and striffed some hair out of Len's face.

''Len…. why were you so stiff over the whole day? You seemed so stressed out or should I say different than usual.'' My voice started to feel light just like my whole body.

''Did I?'' Len responded. He smiled half hearted and turned to the side and made himself comfortable. ''Today was fun. It has been a long time since we spent time like this. Just chilling at your place.''

'' _Now that I think about it, it's been a pretty long time since we really did something together, being this close alone. Normally Miku and Rin always joined us…. Is that why I feel so weird about him? Is it my worries? Or is it because I concentrated on him more than usual…?''_ My thoughts were a mess. Filled with questions of my feelings. Len suddenly tried to stand up.

''A-ah, what's wrong?'' I asked him confused. At first, Len scratched his head and stared unfocused with a drowsy look. Then he looked on his phone that he got out of his bag that was laying next to me bed.

''It's pretty late already. I should probably go home. You must be tired as well.''

Slowly panicking, I grabbed Len's hand and pushed him down again. His eyes now looked up to me, shocked.  
''I- Uhm…. Y-you can sleep here as well I mean…. we can tell your mom and then walk to school together…'' I stuttered out. My heart felt like it was about to break. The thought of Len leaving now, unbearable.

While I started to panic and tired think of any idea to make Len stay, he just started to giggle again and laid back onto my bed.

''If you want me to stay just say so. I can stay a little longer I suppose. I have to go eventually, but not yet.'' He said and smiled up to me. His words made me so happy that I had to smile too. Suddenly the two of us started to yawn. As we noticed that we did at the same time, we both breathed out a little laugh.

''Should we take a nap? I'll set up an alarm too.'' I asked him and rubbed my eyes from feeling tired. Len only nodded for an answer and moved a little to the side so I could lay down too.

I put the phone on my drawer next to the bed and made myself comfortable. To my surprise, was Len already asleep. My eyes wandered around over his small figure.

I had always enjoyed watching Len sleep. His monotone expression, giving a gentle feeling. His lips that are parted a little to only show his teeth. His body slowly sinking up and down with his eased breathing. It all calmed me down. Suddenly I felt my body moving on it's own.

Gradually I moved closer and one of my arms found their way around Len's waist. The other arm somehow sneaked under his head without waking him up and I felt Len's breath against my chest.

The warmth of the small body in my arms conveyed, made my heart beat faster.

Time passed and I started to feel dizzy. My head started to think around.

Why was my heart actually racing like this? Why was I having so many feelings, I should have being with my girlfriend, with my best friend? Did I really had to question all this? Why so sudden….?

Len had a sudden deep sigh. I felt him leaning into my hug and all my worries were gone.

And then, I let myself slowly doze off into a deep, warm sleep.

* * *

 **Finally I uploaded this! Aaaah~~~**

 **Sorry btw about the three .'s at the middle for the song. I originally had the text of the song in it because as I read searched for a fitting song for this fanfiction, I thought that the text for that song had the most fitting lines but I wasn't sure if I can upload it with them in the chapter... And the next chapter might be a little weird as well TwT but *sigh* I hope someone might enjoy it ^^ 3**

 **And yeah... i rewrote the whole chapter AGAIN because I just thought the first version was way too... bad.**

 **I hope someone enjoed this and I wish everyone a nice day/night/evening! ^^**


End file.
